Recently, biomass material has attracted a lot of attention, and 2,5-furandicarboxylic acid (FDCA) has the potential to replace terephthalic acid (TPA). The FDCA can be copolymerized with ethylene glycol (EG) to form a polyester such as polyethylene furanoate (PEF). However, the impurity content in the FDCA (e.g. 2-formyl-5-furancarboxylic acid, FFCA) may negatively influence the molecular weight and color of the polyester. The FDCA has a chemical structure of
and the FFCA has a chemical structure of

Most conventional purification methods for FDCA utilize hydrogenation or oxidation, which usually require high-temperature and high-pressure processes. Other purification methods used for the FDCA, such as the FDCA salt method, may produce a lot of waste water and cause an environmental burden. Accordingly, an easy and mild purification method for the FDCA is called-for.